fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Godzilla (FC/OC Tabletop RPG)
Summary Godzilla is a fan-character created by Xmark12 for the FC/OC DND RP on the FC/OC Discord. Godzilla was an irradiated established character that was summoned to destroy the town of Palegia and defeat our heroes. While it didn't succeed, it did manage to incapacitate Xander, and forced Oneiroi to do a suicide attack and get oblitherated, leaving them both to wait 2 days for their new bodies to form. Appearance & Personality Godzilla is a giant grey lizard that has dinosaur-like features. (See picture for details) Godzilla is a rampaging monster who is also bloodlusted. However, he does display some forms of intelligence, such as choosing who to kill and smirking when it's reactive evolution kicked in. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Evil Name: Godzilla Origin: FC/OC Tabletop RPG Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Giant Irradiated Kaiju, Lizard Status: Dead Affiliation: The Supreme Ruler Themes: Godzilla Theme Song Combat Statistics Tier: At least 7-C, possibly far higher | 4-B, higher with Transformations, Power-Ups, Preparation and Reactive Evolution. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 2), Resurrection (With Daily), Healing, Atomic Breath, Radiation Manipulation, Magic, Reactive Evolution (With Daily), Rage Power, Regeneration (Unknown type, likely High-Mid) Berserk Mode (Retains a good level of control when Berserked), Adaptation, Statistics Amplification, Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Mind Manipulation. Resists when evolved only: Durability Negation (Resists True Damage), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Could withstand the fallout of the Seventh Heaven), Death Manipulation (Stated to be able to resist Steve's decay potion), Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Transmutation, Space-Time Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, and Life Manipulation | All previous abilites to a greater extent, along with Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in Hand to Hand Combat, Large Size (Type 3, over 5000 meters tall, Rozan intestines reached a size of 300 meters and has a liver of 500 mts.), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2; Can survive in the vacuum of space, pressure of the bottom of the ocean and without food for long periods of time), Enhanced Senses (Sixth Sense, Godzilla can feel the presence of other monsters and predict where they will appear, Godzilla possesses an awareness of underground activity. This was demonstrated when he located the underground nest of Burtannus , and possibly when he prevented a volcano from erupting), Instinctive Reaction (Has a natural Phased-Array Radar that allows him to instinctively intercept approaching threats), Danmaku (Can produce several energy blasts at a time), Immortality (Types 1, 3, Limited 4; One version of Godzilla managed to come back to life an hour after being beaten to death, 6; Godzilla can possess others to stay alive after death and 7; GMK Godzilla is essentially a dead body possessed by millions of souls), Regeneration (Low-Mid in battle, Low-High Can regenerate from as little as a single cell, though the time necesary was never specified to High over time; One version of Godzilla managed to regenerate himself after beign exposed to the Oxygen Destroyer, that isolates oxygen molecules and splitting them, It was confirmed to be the same Godzilla who attacked Tokyo in 1954 and had been attacking during 13 years . However in order to regenerate it took to Godzilla some months and is thus not combat applicable), Expert Swordsman, Skilled in stealth, Able to endure extreme pain, Berserk Mode (Increases his power, strength and durability to a greater extent), Rage Power (His strength and general power levels are directly proportional to his anger, Increases his speed and strength), Flight, Energy Projection, Manipulation, and Absorption, Radiation Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation and Absorption, Fire Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Heat Vision, Darkness Manipulation, Homing Attack, Accelerated Development (Due to constant physical and Fire breath training), Adaptation ( After being stuck multiple times by King Ghidorah's electrical attacks , Godzilla adapted to absorb the energy. Godzilla then uses the energy to launch a powered up version of his atomic breath), Reactive Evolution (Godzilla has the ability to mutate his DNA at will to adapt to any situations and threats. Godzilla has been evolving until reaching his current form, Godzilla possesses eight times the genetic information of human beings), Possession (Able to possess Godzilla toys), Soul Manipulation (Able to absorb souls and use them to prolong his life, can divide one soul into millions of parts), Forcefield Creation, Gravity Manipulation (Via the Null Gravity Barrier and With Gravitational Atomic Breath, Godzilla absorbed energy from King Ghidorah's gravity beams into his dorsal plates and combined it with his atomic breath), Life Force Absorption (Godzilla can absorb the life force of multiple individuals at same time ), Mind Control (Rozan mind controlled a woman, taking over her mind to talk to humans ), Telepathy (Godzilla on the other end of the Universe maintains psychic connection to a human on earth, and strong enough to transfer a engineer thought virus that would wipe out humanity through the medium, Has a telepathic link to Baby Godzilla), Resurrection (As Burning Godzilla, in another body, or completely, though this is non-combat applicable, However if Godzilla is exposed to some kind of radiation he will resurrect), Transformation (Leukocyte Godzilla; Cancer Cell Godzilla, Supercharged Godzilla, Tyrant, Super Godzilla, Burning Godzilla, Fusion Godzilla; Godzilla absorbed the life-force of 14 kaiju, These and Zilla Jet Jaguar), Statistics Amplification (Via Red Item, Amplifier bracelet, Explorer Gloves, Physical power amplification via Fire Surge, Ranged attack amplification via Electrical Surge, Speed amplification via Speed Surge, and Durability amplification via Shield Surge. Can increase the statistics of all allies), Can temporarily nullify up to Low-Mid regeneration With Radiation Surge, with Oxygen Destroyer and Can temporarily negate ranged attacks with Darkness Surge, 4th Wall Awareness and Breaking the Fourth Wall, Vehicular Mastery, Asexual Reproduction, Limited Biological Manipulation (Can make new species of flora and fauna that contain his genetic structure, for example Servums, though this takes extensive time), Weather Manipulation ( The electromagnetism generated by Godzilla causes planetary scale climate change, Though this is not combat applicable), Limited Plant Manipulation, Godzilla can dig, Aura (Has an Intimidation Aura that works specifically on beings with Enhanced Senses), Acid Manipulation (With transformation), Anti-Spatial Manipulation (Eye Bombs), Magic (In some japanese videogames Godzilla can produce Magical damage of the Earth, Darkness, Fire, Aqua and Nature Attributes to all enemies), Damage Boost (Increases between 80% and 180% ), Oxygen Destroyer (Air Manipulation, Atomic Destruction, Durability Negation), The probability amplifier ring increases Godzilla's good luck x1000 giving him higher chances of hitting his target and dodge an attack (Via using The Probability Amplifier Ring ), Self-Destruction (Cannot be controlled by will, but somehow still can work as a suicidal move ), Electro-Magnetism (Capable of creating an EMP), Vibration Manipulation (Able to project a sound wave that destroys things on a molecular level and Negates durability, as well as vibrate its molecules rapidly to drastically increase the temperature around itself, Can attract other kaiju to his location with his roar), Size Manipulation (Able to shrink down to the size of a housecat), Duplication (Can make multiple clones of himself, Godzilla Earth can create cell-clones of himself Ex. Godzilla Filius), Animal Manipulation (Godzilla's body can unleash multiple giant leeches, and hundreds of mutated sea louses called Shockirus), Some abilities requires Preparation (Red Spiral Particle Breath), Paralysis Inducement (By striking the opponent with an aerial attack like the Spin Dash), Summoning (Godzilla can summon Mothra , Battra and/or The Super X with Air Strike Item ), Spin Dash (Godzilla leaps even higher, curling himself into a ball to land on his foes), Time Stop (Can stop time with Sandglass for over 15 seconds), Portal Creation (Via Master Key), Explosion Manipulation (Via Explosive and Bombs), Bolts discharges (Via Thunder), Teleportation (Able to warp between long distances and to different Dimensions), Invulnerability (Via Green Item during some minutes and During 25 seconds due crystal surge), Healing (Via Life Twister Ax, Via Blue Item, Yellow Item, Heart Item, Meat and self recovery at regular intervals), Resistance to extreme heat (Able to resist heat in excess of 1000 degrees Celsius and temperatures high enough to melt stone), Resistance to Mind Control, Acid, Poison (Godzilla resisted a deadly toxin during months), Electricity Manipulation (Godzilla Ignored over a million megawatts pouring into him), Fire (Resisted tank fire), Disease Manipulation (Even while infected with multiple Cancer Cells in all of his body, Godzilla's healt was not affected), Resistance to Possession (Godzilla resisted The spirits of all three Guardian Monsters entered into his body), High Sound Waves (Unfazed by Bagorah’s focused Sound attacks), Petrification (Resisted the Siren's powers , which can turn humans and kaiju to stone in seconds), Magic (Godzilla has resistance to Darkness, Earth, Nature, Aqua, Ice and Fire based Magic attacks), Matter Manipulation (Resists Micro-Oxygen, which breaks down most matter on a molecular level), High Gravity levels (Survived high levels of gravity with no damage), Black Holes and Absolute Zero temperatures (Resisted Kiryu's Absolute Zero Cannon), Limited Resistance to Sleep Manipulation (G-Force used a “nervous system suppressor” on Godzilla, which would force him to fall asleep. He resisted for a period of time, but eventually did succumb), Limited Resistance to Spatial Manipulation (Briefly resisted being torn apart and stretched like an Origami by a warp, but would not have survived if he didn't sacrifice his eyes). Attack Potency: Town level (Completely destroyed Palegia, defeated Early Game RP Nicomedes Oneiroi and Xander Reed, the force of his blast is comparable to a mini-nuke), possibly far higher (Survived the Seventh Heaven being brought down onto him.) | Solar System level (Matched Thor, with Thor comparing his strength to the Midgard Serpent, and Hercules had to put in extreme effort to overpower a simple stomp from him), higher with Transformations, Power-Ups, Preparation and Reactive Evolution. Can ignore conventional durability with Sound Wave and some equipment. Speed: Peak Human with Supersonic reactions. (Comparable to the RP Team) | Supersonic+ Movement Speed (Crossed 4.7 kilometers in 5 seconds, from Gate Bridge to the last point in front of Alcatraz Island), Sub-Relativistic Attack Speed (His attacks can move this fast), FTL Reactions and Combat Speed (Kept up with SpaceGodzilla, who can telekinetically control his crystal projectiles, which move faster than his flight speed in space, and shot down SpaceGodzilla's crystals in midair), possibly Massively FTL+ Flight Speed (Travelled to Earth from the Godzilla Planet, which is located in another galaxy, though the method and timeframe for this is unknown) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Due to sheer size) | Class Y (Easily overpowered the magnetic beam of a spaceship capable of effortlessly hurling a moon-sized asteroid into deep space. Matched Thor, with Thor comparing his strength to that of the Midgard Serpent) Striking Strength: Town Class possibly far higher | Solar System Class Durability: Town level (Survived some of the strongest attacks from the RP Team, and the Seventh Heaven being brought down upon it.), possibly far higher | Solar System Level Stamina: Above Average (Could fight for hours long with no signs of tiring) Range: Tens of meters, hundreds of meters with Atomic Breath. | Planetary. Standard Equipment: None notable | A samurai sword, a divine sword, shield and divine armor with cannon lasers, A giant Mecha-Kong, Binoculars, Godzilla's Item list. Intelligence: At least Average, likely far higher (Has the highest intelligence stat in the RP.) | Gifted (Retains former intellect) Weaknesses: Attacking its mouth while it’s charging Atomic Breath will automatically do twice as much damage. Encounters are only usable once per encounter, and dailes are only available once per day. | Man-made electricity, will explode if he absorbs too much radiation, destroying the second brain near his tail will paralyze him. Feats: *Completely oneshot both Nicomedes Oneiroi and Xander Reed *Destroyed the town of Palegia *Resisted the Seventh Heaven *Revived from a void that was sucking him in. Notable Attacks/Techniques: At Will (An ability that can be used whenever the user wants to use it): *'Atomic Breath': Breathes a large radioactive blast at an enemy. Encounter power (An ability that can be used only once in every fight): *'Rage:' Goes into rage, greatly increasing it's stats and magical ability. Daily Power (An ability that can only be used once per day): *'Evolution:' His final move, he revives when killed and regenerates from any damage done, adapting to resist whatever hurt him before he adapted and significantly increases his stats. In his unrestricted key, the time limitations do not apply. Key: Restricted by The Higher Beings (The FC/OC Tabletop RPG) | Unrestricted Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: The Stranger (Reincarnation Wars) The Stranger's Profile Category:Kaiju Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Animal Category:Resurrection Users Category:Healers Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Radiation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Edwardtruong2006's Pages Category:Rage Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Berserkers Category:Adaptation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:FC/OC Tabletop RPG Category:Roleplay Characters